Cute Cheerleader
by Sakuyachan
Summary: [AtobeXMarui] - Inspired fic - Marui Bunta was forced to be Rikkai's one-day cheerleader, while he couldn't stand the embarrassment, he meets the prince of Hyotei Gakuen... [Crack-coupling One-shot 2]


A/N: _Marui Bunta will be slightly OOC..._

** Cute Cheerleader  
One-shot AtobeXMarui  
** Inspiration from: Cheeseburger of Doom

**  
  
**  
It was a fine day at Rikkaidai Fuzoku, the tennis club was very hard- working, especially the vice-captain; Sanada Genichiroh, who was trying ever so hard to help their 'just-returned' buchou; Yukimura Seiichi get back to his normal pace in tennis. It was very difficult to accomplish that job due to Yukimura's current health, but since the operation was successful, he believed that Yukimura can catch up really quickly, as long as he doesn't harm himself again.  
  
While the vice-captain was busy with the scrawny buchou at one end of the court, the other regulars were gathered around at another end of the courts, where the beginners and amateurs were practicing in rows, blocking the view so Sanada wouldn't find out that they're being lazy.  
  
"NO!" Kirihara yelled as six hands reached for him and covered his mouth to shush him up. He tried to speak regularly, but only muffling can be heard from between the gaps of the six hands.  
  
"Shut up, baka," Niou scolded him, "Don't be so loud, if Sanada-san finds out that we're slacking off here, ALL of us will blame YOU!!!"  
  
Kirihara became quiet, and gulped slightly before the boys released their hands. He took a breath, "Fine..."  
  
Niou, Yagyuu and Marui smirked.  
  
"That's our good boy," Marui stated and patted him softly on the head, "So listen to us and wear it!"  
  
"Yada...!" Kirihara stated, glaring viciously at his senpais, "Not only if you wear it too, Marui-senpai!"  
  
Marui rose a brow and expected some back-ups from Niou and Yagyuu, but instead, they seemed to be standing on Kirihara's side and stared at him with the same eyes he used on Kirihara.  
  
"NO!" Marui shouted while the same two hands reached for him, two extra ones were added from Kirihara, "Shut up...!" they whispered to him.  
  
Marui blinked twice, and signaled them that he can't breath, so the boys uncovered his mouth and allowed him to take air in, "Why me...!!!" he whined.  
  
Niou gave Marui a slap on the back, "Aw babe, coz' you'll look cute in that outfit..." he leaned in closer to tease him but Marui pushed his face away.  
  
"Damn it, get off!" he scowled.  
  
"Okay okay, but just to make our baby Aka-chan wear that outfit, please be part of the cheerleading team during out match with Hyotei tomorrow...!!!" Niou pleaded while sending Yagyuu a wink.

_The sacred match between Rikkaidai Fuzoku against Hyotei Gakuen..._

It was a draw... and in the end, Rikkaidai took the title for Hyotei's doubles one; Gakuto-Oshitari pair lost a careless point against Rikkaidai's doubles one; Yagyuu-Nirou pair.  
  
The cheerleaders were ever so loud, but most of the people's eyes were kept on two particular faces, one cheerleader had red hair and was chewing gum while the other one had black curly hair, pouting.  
  
It was no other than Marui and Kirihara, who were forced to dress as cheerleaders for the day, Sanada actually agreed on it, because Yagyuu's excuse for that was, _'Marui and Akaya won't be needed in the singles match, me and Niou-kun will definitely win. And for the singles match, you can count on Yanagi..._'.  
  
So there, Marui and Kirihara were dressed as cheerleaders, holding yellow pom-poms and waving them like the other girls in the cheerleading club. But unlike the girls in the cheerleading club, they didn't have excited or happy faces on, instead, it was a sulky and embarrassed one. Not surprising at all...

Marui couldn't hold it anymore and walked away, out of the group towards the changing rooms and cleansed his face with some water, wiping it dry with his cheerleading outfit when a hand touched his shoulder and made him spin around.

"Aren't you from Rikkaidai's cheerleading club? Why are you here in the males' changing room..." the person said dangerously. Marui recognized the face clearly, it was Atobe Keigo from Hyotei. The guy who thinks he's so 'beautiful' and rich.  
  
Marui placed his hands on his hips and frowned at Atobe, "You see... I'm a BOY!" he growled.  
  
Atobe cocked an eyebrow at him before nailing him to the nearest wall, "Now that you mention is, you've got a flat chest, 'cutie'..."  
  
Atobe took a step closer and crushed his chest against Marui's but was abruptly pushed away, "Well duh, I AM a boy you see?! Now stop giving me lame-ass nicknames!"  
  
Marui sent a glare towards 'The Beautiful' but only to receive a grin from the other, "Care to prove it...?"  
  
Rikkai's volley specialist blew a bubble and popped it before raising his hand to punch him, however, the almighty and skillful Atobe had reacted towards it and caught his wrist in his hands, pinning it to the wall, "Now now, we're getting motional too are we...?"  
  
Marui groaned and struggled in the strong hands of Atobe, trying to flee, but completely failed to, "What do **YOU** want, Atobe Keigo?!"  
  
"Aa, so the beautiful here knows my name..." Atobe bent down to smell the scent of lavender perfume Yagyuu had helped him put on and his warm breath traced along his face to his neck before a wet, soft object gave it a soft touch, "Lovely..."  
  
"What's your problem bastard?! I told you, I am a MALE! Same like you, so don't _fucking_ play with me as if I'm one of those stupid fangirls of yours...." Marui hissed beside Atobe's ear. But it seemed useless to the Hyotei prince, he had captured Marui's lips with his and began licking it feverishly.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard and Atobe immediately backed away from the Rikkai boy and walked away. Marui stood still in his position, shocked by the things that were happening around him, _'He... k-kissed me..._' came the voice in his mind, _'It felt so... warm and comfortable...'_

  
"Marui-senpai! What took you so long! You ditched me you-" Kirihara saw that his red-headed senpai was in a daze, frozen in his position, "Oi oi! Senpai!!!" he yelled.  
  
Marui snapped awake to the loud voice of Kirihara and turned towards the direction where he was standing, "Oh, hi Akaya..."  
  
"Why did you ditch me!!!" Kirihara reprimanded him but that voice was now oblivious to him... the only thing he is aware of was the kiss just a while ago...

(_Marui's POV_)

_He knew I was a boy... he was so close to me that it's so fucking obvious that I AM a boy..._ Marui thought to himself while he was walking down the pavement which leads to his house, _Well if he did... why did he...  
_  
Shaking his head, he attempted at getting rid of that thought, _Damned Atobe, if you didn't do... –THAT-, I would have been much more peaceful now..._ _  
  
_  
(_Normal POV_)

Still deep in thought, he accidentally bumped against someone and sprawled on the floor while pointing at the person, "YOU! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GO-"  
  
He paused. The person he had bumped into was no ordinary person, it was the person he wanted to see the LEAST, he wanted to remember the least and the person that will cause him serious embarrassment.  
  
"Aa, so it's you, sweet heart..." Atobe mumbled while reaching a hand out for Marui to take, he slapped it away and stood up by himself, brushing his clothes clean, "Hmm... acting arrogant are we?"  
  
Marui wanted to give him a hard blow on the stomach, but what if the same thing happened like last time...? It wouldn't be that good would it... So he decided to get it right, he'll ask straight-forwardly and get an answer from him, "Atobe-kun!"  
  
Atobe smiled slightly and waited for him to continue, "A-about last time... w-why did you... y-you..."  
  
Marui couldn't manage to continue, his face was turning beet red and he looked down onto the floor, completely flushed.  
  
Atobe felt as though this boy had had enough, he gently placed his fingers under his chin and lifted it up so it was directly facing him, the boy looking at him seemed confused, and the blush on his cheeks were as red as his own hair.  
  
Wrapping his muscular arms around the slightly smaller boy, he pulled Marui towards him and once again, shared that magical kiss... ****

****

****

**End of Story**

Sakuyachan: Well, I still find that quite short, so I'm expecting quite a few suggestions from you guys - Most importantly, I hope you have enjoyed this one-shot I've attempted to write about and I MUST say, it is VERY hard. So I adore you, Cheeseburger of Doom XD


End file.
